The invention relates to the game of golf, and more particularly, to an accessory device for organizing and implementing various secondary functions which accommodate the game.
One of the problems associated with golf is that a player beginning with a tee time in the early morning typically encounters moisture on the ground. A player may carry two or three clubs with him which, for example, at the green requires that the player lay the clubs on the ground. In the early morning hours, the dew or moisture on the ground causes the handle grips of the clubs to become very wet. Not only do the grips become wet, but the player's hands or glove become wet. This can cause the golfer to lose his grip over the next club as well as experience the general discomfort from the wetness. Numerous devices have been proposed to overcome this problem by providing a device which will support the grip of a club above the ground when it is laid on the ground, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,731. Another problem encountered by golfers is the organization of the various accessory implements which are used in the game, such as tees, ball markers, and divot repair tools so that they may be readily found when needed. Various devices have been proposed for organizing these implements such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,736,877, 4,535,987, and 4,151,937. However, these devices are relatively bulky and do not lend themselves to being readily carried and used by a golfer. The prior devices have not provided a suitable accessory device for supporting one or more golf clubs above the ground to prevent wetting, nor a device which is simple and compact so as to be desirable to a golfer for use.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a golf accessory device which will support a plurality of golf clubs above the ground to prevent the grips from becoming wet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf accessory device for combining several golfing functions into a single simple device which can be easily utilized and carried by a golfer.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a combination golf accessory device which may support a plurality of golf clubs above the ground, and organize a number of implements used in the golf game in a single practical device which can be easily used and carried by the golfer.